The invention pertains to an apparatus device for analyzing urine, to a urine test strip device, and to a sanitary facility comprising such an apparatus.
Apparatuses for analyzing urine and possibly other endogenous fluids are known and serve in general to analyze a certain quantity of urine with respect to its chemical composition and/or the percentages of its constituents. Urine test strips, with which a certain quantity of urine comes in contact, are usually used for this purpose. The evaluation or observation of a change in an optically detectable parameter, i.e., especially a color change, of an analysis zone of the urine test strip makes it possible to draw conclusions concerning the chemical composition of the urine and/or the percentages of its constituents.
So far the conventional approach has been manually to wet urine test strips of the type in question with a certain quantity of urine, which can be done by, for example, dipping a urine test strip into a sample container. The urine-wetted test strips are then examined in a spectrometer. This represents a comparatively complicated procedure for realizing a urinalysis and thus is deserving of improvement.